Encounter
by EtsukoNino
Summary: Random collection of Yuko's different customers and such...R&R [chapter 4: Suicide] [Yuko's latest customer, claims God told her to kill herself.]
1. Actor and Critic

Encounter 1 - Boredom

summary: Yuko receives a visit from a very bad actor.

disclaimer: I do not own xxxHOLIC. But maybe in another world...

AN: R&R. If your gonna criticize/flame me of whatever, get your _own_ facts straight. I don't appreciate people giving me...'advice' on things they don't even know. Thanks

-

"Ahahah. Sorry, I don't know what brought me here." He had laughed, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

It was a humid summer day when I first saw you. It had just finished raining, and the thickness of the air was almost suffocating. You must have been burning up, wearing such a thick dark cloak. But it didn't seem to bother you.

"I just touched your fence and my feet carried me in..." He explained.

I knew you knew...what had brought you here. But you insisted on pretending you knew nothing at all...

"You probably don't believe me..." He continued to apologize.

I was just about to open a bottle of Plum Wine, when you first arrived. Looking up, seeing your mysterious smile and wise eyes...your jet black hair...I knew you and I had much in common. The way you spoke that day, you were able to fool me though. I thought you were a quiet, soft-spoken person. But now that I know... I'm only left to wonder...

How I ever found someone like you _charming_.

-

Yuko sighed, tucking away her prized bottle of wine. It had been given to her by her last customer, a young wine collector. "Its perfectly fine." She replied, sitting up in front of the stranger. Strange. She hadn't predicted on having another customer today. But she shrugged the thought away, watching the young man with sharp, violet eyes.

The young man's smile grew a bit more. "Ah, good." He said simply, relaxing quite a bit. He looked around, as if taking in his surroundings, but his gaze kept on shifting to her.

_Terrible acting_. Yuko thought to herself, making a mental note of his behavior.

"Its a beautiful shop.." He complimented, taking off his glasses and wiping them clean with his sleeve. He smiled warmly at her. "But the location is a bit...different?" He asked.

"Are you suggesting I should move elsewhere for you?" Yuko replied cynically. The smallest traces of a smile formed on her lips. _Yes...He was a terrible actor._ She thought once more.

He put his glasses back on, now taking this chance to see who he was talking too..not that he hadn't done so already. He acted as though he was adjusting his glasses. After all, it was rude to stare...especially at women, no matter how lovely they are.

"By coming here, you must have a wish." Yuko continued, curious to know why he was here. Her? Curious? The feeling was strange to her. She hadn't been this curious in quite a while. But...she wanted to know who he was...

He looked up, trying to look confused...but a strange twinkle was in his eye. Yuko knew this look all too well, the look of interest. "That is exactly why I came here." He replied. "But it has been granted."

Yuko raised a brow. "Oh?" She asked, leaning forward a bit, eager to know why.

"I wanted to see you." He replied, smiling playfully at her, a mischievous spark in his eye.

"You're a terrible actor." Yuko pointed out flatly. She didn't like that answer.

"Ah, well...even the greatest actor has his critics." He answered, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Well, I guess I should be going." He added, waving good bye.

"So, your wish was granted by coming here?" Yuko asked.

He paused, turning back. "Yes. It has." He replied, smiling warmly at her.

"Then you will have to pay the price."

"Price?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. Ah..yes...the price he had heard so much about...But he wanted her to explain. How did she run her business?

"Something of equal value, for making your wish come true." She explained. "What is your name? And aliases are not acceptable."

"My name?" He asked, thinking about it for a bit. "Clow...Clow Reed." He replied. "Why would you want to know my name?"

Yuko's tiny smile grew. "It was your price." She replied simply, leaning back against her plush sofa and taking out her bottle of wine. He was leaving. She couldn't say she was happy for him to leave..She had..afterall, been bored. And his arrival had been...eventful in its own way.

Clow Reed smiled. "Heh. Do you want to know why I really came here?" He asked. It was his turn to ask questions.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"I would say it anyways." He laughed.

"I won't listen." She smirked.

"I was...bored too." He admitted, his smile growing into one of cunning.

Yuko watched the young man make his leave. A magic circle appeared beneath him. Feh. He had to make a dramatic leave... "We'll meet again, I suppose." She said dryly, spinning the bottle so its contents swished around and splashed against the glass.

"Of course." He smirked. Yes, his wish had been granted. Many of his wishes, to be exact. He had come to the shop. Met the famed Space Time Witch, Yuko. Had gotten rid of his boredom. And had made an impression on her that would make her wait for his next visit. _And_ had all of his wishes granted for the price of _one_. Knowing that, Clow Reed departed for his own world.

------------------------------------------/Window Shopping/------------------------------------------

Plum Wine - #.# Has _anyone_ ever tried this stuff? Its so good! Its like...sweet and mad-crazy addicting. heart Don't ask how a fourteen year old would know this. -laugh- I can't wait until I'm at the legal drinking age.

Yuko's eyes: What color _are_ Yuko's eyes? They're like...orange in one picture, red in some, and violet in another. I mean...she has no distinct eye color! This has to be one of xxxHOLIC's greatest mysteries... I chose to stick with violet because that's the color I've seen in most other xxxHOLIC 'fics.


	2. Hiding His Scars

**title: Hiding His Scars**

**summary: Yuko must help a trusted friend.**

**disclaimer: I do not own xxxHOLIC or Tokyo Babylon.**

**spoilers: (Minimum Detail - Tokyo Babylon) Touches on the secret of Subaru's gloves.**

**AN: This story includes references to Tokyo Babylon. I might be wrong on some things, but..this is how I imagine things went.**

**-**

Yuko waited patiently for her next customer.

Her next customer was going to be very important. Both to her and in status. She could hardly wait to grant their wish and accept her payment. But she felt uneasy about the circumstances. If she was to grant their wish, it would effect the entire family...everyone. Nothing would be the same.

"Yuko-san!" An elderly voice exclaimed. The voice was weak, elderly, but loud, filled with much emotion. "Yuko-san!" It repeated.

The witch looked up, smiling at her customer. "Sumeragi-san." Yuko replied calmly. It was important for Yuko to remain calm when making her deals. If she were to let her buyers know she was worried, they wouldn't trust her as much. Now was, especially, important. She trusted in Yuko greatly, to have come for such an important wish. Something so very, very important.

She was an elderly lady, her hair was going gray with age, the stress she was going through wasn't helping much either. She wore an elegant kimono, today it was violet and gold. Majestic colors, worn by the nobles of the past. A look of despair was on her face. "Yuko-san...Its...Subaru-kun.."

For a brief..no...less then a millionenth of a second, Yuko frowned. But she remembered how she had to support her. "...What of Subaru-kun?" She asked, it pained her. She knew it all to well. Hitsuzen...She had prayed so hard, so very hard, that just once, Hitsuzen would be wrong. Just once...just once...

"Obaa-san?" A boy's voice asked from behind the elderly woman. "What's wrong...Obaa-san? Who is.."

Yuko's eyes grew wide, seeing the blood on his white robes. Where was it coming from? His the upper-parts of his garment were clean, or with minimum blood. But..going down wards, thin lines of scarlet were clearly visible. Coming from his hands...

_Hitsuzen_._A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible._

_A result which can only be obtained by a _single casualty

Yuko raised her hand, two black butterflies came to her. "Sumeragi-san, I will need your help." Yuko explained as an enchanted wind formed around the butterflies.

"You did nothing wrong, Subaru-kun...And this is...a trusted friend of Obaa-san's.." Sumeragi whispered to her grandchild, taking his innocent, blood stained hands in hers. She turned to Yuko. "I-I understand." She replied, a sense of relief in her voice.

The butterflies flew towards the boy, landing on both of his hands. The butterflies began to change shape, forming into a pitch black cloth around his hands. A pair of gloves.

The mark glowed dangerously, and Subaru seemed to be in pain. His grandmother began to chant words, then the mark glowed through the cloth, and gradually faded away.

"That should do...for now.." Yuko announced, her hand returning to her side.

"Thank you." Sumeragi exclaimed, her voice trembling with mixed emotions. The mark was still there...but at least now t_hey_ would not be able to find Subaru for awhile. "And..and the price?" She asked.

"He must never remove these gloves. Never." She replied, taking several steps towards the boy and placing a slender, pale hand on the beautifully made gloves.

She nodded her head yes. It was easy enough. "And...is there any...advice?" She asked. Yuko never gave advice..not for free anyways.

Yuko's eyes flashed. "On the ninth day of every month, you will do a Fire Ceremony. On this day, you will ask for one person's fortune. Ask for only one. On the days where the cherry blossoms are ready to bloom, ask about Subaru. His fortune will be most accurate then. Ask about his sister as well."

"Hokuto-chan...as well?" She asked weakly. So now she was involved as well. If only she hadn't left him alone...if only...

Yuko only nodded her head yes. But she would not say any more on the matter.

"Thank you, Yuko-san." She whispered, bowing in respect. "We are in your debt. And as thanks...please except this bottle of wine. It is...one of the oldest and best, chosen especially for you." She knew how much Yuko enjoyed fine wine, it wasn't a secret after all.

"Thank you." Yuko replied, accepting the 'gift'.

Watching as the two walked off, Yuko frowned. Now she could act however she pleased...without Sumeragi lecturing her.

That night, Yuko drank heavily.

-

**AN: Alright. I DO NOT want any questions or reviews asking, 'where is clow?'. Uh. This is not a ClowxYuko 'fic, mmkay? mmkay. This is a story about the different people Yuko has met. Don't be upset, Some ClowxYuko chapters will be included. Expect Subaru and his grandmother to appear later on as well. What _is_ the grandmother's name? If you know, please tell me.**

**notes:**

Subaru: For those who haven't read Tokyo Babylon. Subaru is the hero of the story, and he wears a pair of black gloves to hide the 'mark' on his hands. I didn't give the shape, reason, or meaning of the mark.****

Did reading this 'fic spoil anything? Uh...I doubt it. Well, I told you why Subaru has to wear his gloves, but I didn't get into detail about it. If you want to know more, I recommend reading the manga.

**Gloves: **In the story, it clearly says Subaru's grandmother put the seal on the gloves. Uh..I didn't have a good way to explain that part in this story. Let's just say...Yuko was being nice to her desperate friend and had her do it to reduce payment? -weak laugh-


	3. Only I Can Do

title: Only I Can Do

summary: Hokuto must take remedial lessons from Yuko.

disclaimer: I do not own xxxHOLIC or Tokyo Babylon

spoilers: uh...Foreshadowing of...things...

* * *

"...Like this?" Hokuto asked, drawing a figure on the ground. A set of elaborate circles and symbols was scribbled onto a sheet of coloring paper. The seven year old raised the paper up in front of Yuko to see what the higher level magician had to say.

Yuko examined the paper for a few seconds and pointed her index finger at one corner. "The character for Shield, should be here." The witch examined.

Hokuto turned the paper around, tilting her head a bit to the side she looked back up at Yuko. "Oh." Was all she said at first, looking a bit disappointed. She had spent hours learning how to get the basic design of the shape correct and yet...she still failed. "Subaru would have no problem learning this." She mumbled, taking another sheet of paper and drawing the circle out once more.

A sympathetic smile was on the witch's face. Subaru...has more important things to learn. She thought, remembering how Lady Sumeragi had come to her a year ago, asking for her help.

"Why would you say that?" She asked finally, filling her pipe with some sort of purple plant.

"Subaru has a natural gift, everyone says. I have to work really hard to learn everything!" Hokuto replied, taking a break from her circle drawing and looking up at the ceiling. "No matter how hard I try, the most I'll ever learn is probably a few spells..." She sighed, sneaking a sideways glance at the failed drawing from earlier.

Yuko remained silently, setting a match to the pipe and inhaling. A rich, floral smell came from the burning pipe, and from outside, a blue butterfly floated in. Flying through the smoke, setting the gray-blue wisps into random works of temporary art. Yuko kept her eyes on the butterfly, but clearly, she was listening.

Hokuto's eyes also followed the blue insect. "Everyone says Subaru is one of the best Onmyoji our family has ever had. And I'm...his twin sister." She murmured.

Exhaling the pale blue smoke, Yuko still did not look at Hokuto. "Are you...jealous?" She asked.

Hokuto jumped to her feet, eyes wide with shock. "No! I'm his big twin sister, I have to watch over him! Not be jealous!" She said quickly.

The witch turned her wise gaze to Hokuto, she had deserved her attention. "That's good. Subaru-kun should be jealous of you, rather the other way around." She said seriously. Her violet eyes could not help but trace back to Hokuto's hands. They did look...a lot alike.

The butterfly rested its wings on Hokuto's pencil, flapping its weary wings a bit more before remaining still...As if listening in on the conversation.

"Why?" The young Sumeragi asked, apparently surprised anyone would say this too her.

Taking her eyes away from Hokuto, Yuko tapped her pipe once...twice more, shaking out the ash before answering. "Anyone can do what Subaru-kun can, if they work hard. But...there are some things that only you can do."

Hokuto laughed. "Ahaha. I know! There're a lot of things, that only I can do!"

The butterfly fluttered its wings and took off in the air, apparently satisfied with the answer.

Yuko's smile grew, but here eyes were still sad. "Never forget that."

* * *

Lady Sumeragi...one year ago: Uhh..How old _was_ Subaru when the 'incident' happened? x.x I apologize if the age was wrong. I haven't read the series in quite some time. -bow-


	4. Suicide

title: Suicide

summary: Yuko's latest customer, claims God told her to kill herself.

spoilers: none

cross overs: Uh...maybe at the end?

disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic.

_-_

_"The Lord is thy shepard, I shall not want."_

It was a cool summer day.

_Yes.._Yuko thought to herself, feeling the wind blow comfortably through her hair. It was strangely cool for mid-summer, the witch didn't even have to turn on her air conditioning! Which was a good thing, since she didn't have it to begin with.

She was inspecting her shop, making sure she hadn't left any...items...lying around. She always took good care of her treasures, but sometimes she just got a little too drunk. She was especially careful when she walked through a beaded curtain, as on some of the large beads had become...temporary residence by some very favorable guests.

The world's most fragile crystal. The precious gems only lasted for a season or so, before losing its beautiful shade of pearly-white and glossy appearance. Yuko extended a pale hand to run her index finger against one. It twitched.

Ah. It wouldn't be much longer until the chrysalis was torn in half, revealing her neighbors in all their beauty. It wouldn't be much longer until _they_ arrived, either.

"Yes...this is...a good place..." A voice announced from the entrance.

Yuko stayed behind the curtain, watching her latest customer. A delicate girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"No one...would find me here. At last...I won't be a hindrance anymore. O! Merciful Lord, I give you my life!" She cried hysterically, raising a box-cutter knife in the air.

Now.

Yuko made her move. The beads rustled, clicking and clacking against one another. Of course, she was careful not to hurt her neighbors...her guests.

"Ah!" The girl screamed, staring wide eyed a Yuko. Stunned...like a deer in the headlights. Though this was just a saying. Yuko didn't know, as she had never seen a deer in the headlights. Yes. There were things Yuko had never seen.

"Can I help you?" The witch asked cynically. Of course she could. It was, after all, her job.

"N-no! I'll just be leaving.." She stammered, beginning to walk off when...

"Suicide, is an unforgivable sin." Yuko said. The thought had come from almost no where.

The girl paused, not knowing how to react. "M-my moth---...No one would...care.."She replied, glancing towards her left.

"You should think carefully about these things."

"I-I don't have too. My choice to die, is my choice alone! Mine!"

Yuko frowned, and the wind picked up, making her kimono and hair blow wildly. "But you have doubts."

The girl raised a brow, trying to make the witch think she knew what she was doing. What was at risk. "No I don't."

"The fact that you look to your left, is a sign you are remembering something." Yuko pointed out.

She looked to the right.

"And by looking to the right," Yuko began, and the girl raised her hand to her lips. "Means your remembering a physical encounter. By raising to your hand to your lips, you show insecurity."

"Its not true! Not at all!" The girl hissed, still holding the box cutter in her trembling hand.

Yuko did not speak. Apparently, she had touched a soft spot.

"My...mother gambles." The girl admitted. "And she's always getting drunk. We used to go to church...but not anymore. She's sinning and...I want...to atone for her. I didn't know how though! I got a job, worked hard, went to confessions, prayed, everything! But nothing got any better! So one night, God told me to kill myself and everything would be forgiven..."

_God...?_ Yuko continued to frown. Hearing this, she knew for a fact everything was a huge misunderstanding.

"He said, 'Go somewhere and die. Your mother will stop, and she will be forgiven!' And I love my mother too much to let her go to Hell!" She yelled.

"That voice, is not real.." Yuko replied simply. It was somewhat out of character, but true.

The girl stepped back, obviously distressed by Yuko's words. "Then I must die for you too! I only hope my life will be enough! O! Dear God! Forgive these sinners!" She raised the box cutter to her throat.

"God?" Yuko asked.

"Yes!" The girl replied, a crazed smile on her face.

Yuko chuckled a bit. "Then your God, is nothing but a hypocrite."

"Lies!"

"Judging by the Crucifix around your next, you are most likely Christian or Catholic. Didn't your God say, that suicide cannot be forgiven?" Yuko pointed out.

"It cannot. The Lord is so merciful...that even _murderers_ can be forgiven." The girl whispered.

"And yet, your God tells you to kill yourself?"

"Stop talking! Stop! Stop!" The girl yelled, covering her ears. "You are trying to sway me off of my path! Devil! I will not be deceived by the likes of you! God will---"

"Do nothing." Yuko finished. "It is a God's job, to not do work for you. To not offer the easy way out."

In a brief moment of sanity, the girl looked up.

"The time in which Gods would do this and that for you...is now over. In this time and age, we must do what we can for ourselves. And God, will watch and guide."

"Then I should...listen.."

"Would your God tell you this?" Yuko asked.

"...No...My mom...told me to die...that I was useless. And I really am..." The girl murmured, dropping the box cutter and looking off to the side, tears welling in her eyes. "I...I'm not great at anything, I'm just normal and barely passing high school..."

Yuko placed a hand on her cheek. "You have a wish, and I can grant it." She said calmly, the girl's tears streamed down her face at these words. "What is it?"

"I-I...want to be someone who can-hic-...who can make my -hic- mother proud. So she won't have to run -hic- away...either..."

A small smiled formed on Yuko's lips and another wind blew. The bead curtain made noise and the neighbors came out. Countless butterflies in different shapes and colors. Each with a unique design... Fluttering about in the strong wind, they continued to fly in their direction. The way they wanted to go..

"And the price," Yuko said, placing a hand on the crucifix on the girl's neck.

The girl nodded her head understandingly and took the necklace off.

"You will rely on yourself for now on." Yuko said, and taking the box cutter from the ground she gave it back to the girl. "And if this is what you truly want, it will be your decision."

The girl bit her trembling lip and bowed. "Thank you!" She cried, running back to where ever he home once was.

Yuko looked at the necklace. And then back at the gate. The last of the butterflies were flying off. The wing's of a certain red one were wet, and began to fall to the ground. But a pair of hands caught it.

A charming young man with raven hair and glasses...

"Hello, Yuko."

-

AN: Reviews are nice. -wink-


End file.
